Vinnie Terrio
' Vincent' 'Alfonso "Vinnie" Terrio' is a gecko with a talent for dancing. He isn't very smart, but he does try his best at whatever he does. He is a top-notch dancer but he still messes up a lot, due to being clumsy. He is best friends with Sunil Nevla. Personality A somewhat goofy gecko, Vinnie can be a little bit loud and excitable, but he's a good friend to the other pets and tries to play things cool. Vinnie is portrayed as the least intelligent of the main cast, often unable to understand different situations or know the meaning of certain words or phrases. Vinnie loves to dance and can't stop himself from doing so, but he also has a clumsy loss of balance caused by his tail and as a result, he often ends up tripping, breaking things, or ruining something else. It's shown in Frenemies that the loss of his tail makes him a better dancer. Vinnie also has a jealous side as seen in Blythe's Crush, when he was trying to get the better of Esteban. Outfits *During the fashion show, Vinnie dressed in a white shirt with a single white glove and a white hat. This look being very reminiscent and most-likely based off of an old look first made known by Michael Jackson. *In Gailbreak!, he wears spy gear. *Mambo dancer. *During an imagination scene in Sweet (Truck) Ride, he wears a Star Trek suit. *In What Did You Say?, he wears a pink dress. *In Mean Isn't Your Color, he wears an outfit that looks like Lord of the Dance: Michael Flatley. *A Scottish outfit during an imagination scene in Helicopter Dad. *Top hat, tuxedo outfit and tap shoes, a la Fred Astaire or similar, when being the entertainment at Penny Ling's party in Frenemies. Trivia *Vinnie is the only cold-blooded pet in the main cast, as well as the only non-mammal. *Vinnie will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Goes to Littlest Pet Shop. *Vinnie will meet Team Robot in Emerl's Adventure's of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Vinnie will meet Barney and Friends in the nearby future. *Vinnie will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure. *Vinnie guest stars in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Planes, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of King Kong, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator II: Judgment Day, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator III: Rise of the Machines, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Thomas and Twilight's Adventure with Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. Gallery Vinnie Terrio (corrupted).png|Vinnie Terrio (Corrupted by the sith) Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Reptiles Category:Barney's Allies Category:Pets Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Littlest Pet Shop Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Not too intelligent Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Lizards Category:Geckoes Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Dancing characters Category:Littlest Pets Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Idiots Category:Hiatt Grey's Honorary Team Members Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies